When I Came Home
by nightingale327
Summary: Green Arrow's daughter travels back in time to the days of young justice   The chapters are short I am aware of that but Plz Plz plz Review...To my Best Friend Jason Todd...In Pace Recqasant...Rated T for Language.
1. Prelude

**When I came home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DCU chars or the show but I do own Elizabeth Queen **

**Prelude: **_Dad had always talked about time travel but I never thought he'd go threw with it…"Time Travel gentlemen Time travel." "Mister queen you can't be serious time travel is impossible." "Nonsense Brown pure and utter nonsense." Dad always sounded smarter around Stephines's dad I never knew why. "My daughter has volunteered to be a test subject in this experiment." he waved me over and I walked over. I hated crowds mostly older crowds but I saw Tim and that made me smile. Dad grabbed my hand and lead me in to the booth. "Okay Abbi you remember what I told you…right?" I nodded as he smiled and closed the door. I typed in the year Nov. 8 1988 the founding of Young Justice. I had a score to settle… the machine made a loud noise and I felt a burning sensation moving up my leg I screamed loudly as the burning sensation moved up my legs. I could see Tim running up to the machine but my brother, Roy held him back. Then nothing…_


	2. Welcome Back?

I wake up in a room it's small and cold it makes me sick to look at the walls painted blue, green, and orange…Yuck. I close my eyes I truly hate it here. I get up and walk to the door. It's locked. Great. I shock it and it falls out of the room. Okay this isn't my house. I hear people coming down the hall I look for a place to hide but it's to late a spiky hair jerk knocks me down he looks down at me then back behind him loud screams of rage he picks me up. "No time to explain." He runs at super-speed and I look up at him "Uncle Wally?" I say with out thinking suddenly he stops and looks at me "Listen kid I'm not your uncle and the names Kid Flash getitright" the scream comes closer and closer til I find want was making the awful noise "Con?" I yell with rage it looks at me and charges I hold my ground and pull out a kryptonite arrow and shoot him.

"THAT FOR BART YOU BASTARD!" I kick him as he lays on the floor with the arrow in his chest. Wally holds me back as much as he can. "Uh...Guys little help here!" I see a friend "Dick?" He stops "KF let her go!" He lets me go. "How do you know my name?" He look at me harshly. "I...I...have the right to remian silent anything i say can and will be used agianst me in the court-of-law." The green chick runs to Con as if she really cares but I know truth about her...(aliens I'll never understand them)

An hour goes by and in that hour I was tied up and had to listen to Dick and Uncle Wally debate whether or not to burn me at the stake or see what I know, and that took like 45 mintues. In the end Uncle Wally won and they didn't burn me at the stake (Yet). "I want to talk to Roy Harper..." I say hoping to get them to shut up...All they do is look at me like I'm crazy "Thanks but sare the looks...If I ever wanted to be looked at like that I would've stayed in my time!" "Your time?" Dick asked. "Dude that's why she keep calling me 'Uncle'. I must be like her dad's brother" "But Wally. You don't have a brother" Dick said. "Ahh...He's my godfather you stupids" They give me that look. (Dammit if they do that agian I will rip out they're arms and feed them to Jason Todd!) Dick grabs me by my collar..."Listen lady..." "Rob, man let it go." Wally said. (Uncle Wally to the recuse) Dick let's me go (Now I know why they call him Dick) but i don't dare say that out loud.

"Where's Roy!" Kalder'Ahm walks up to me and helps me up. "He doesn't work with us..." "What? But he told me-" "That's what he does. Tells people one thing when he does something else." I look down. "Your right. That's Roy" I look up to see my father, only he was younger, nicer looking. I stand up "Oliver Queen?" He looks at me and I extend my hand. "Nice to meet you Dad..." He backs away as do the others. I don't move. "What did you say?" My father asks. "I'm...Your daughter" I look down relizing that it did sound pretty far-fenched. "I'm not your father young lady." "Maybe not now but in the 90's you'll have a daugther..." "Enough of this! She's lieing" Dick yelled I glared at him.

"Why do you hate me Grayson? In the future ur nicer then anyone but you act like I'm the bad guy!" "Because you shot Superboy! I don't think that's what a good guy does!" "Maybe not in this time but in my time we'd do anything to stop people from KILLING YOUR FIRENDS!" They all stop and look at me but not that "Your Crazy!" Look but the "What The Hell Are You Talking About!" Look. I look down. "In my time Conner or as you call him 'Superboy' killed my best friend..." A tear falls down my face... "I never got to say goodbye to him" The harsh looks go away expect for Dick's...He turns and walks away.

I see him go and fallow him... "Grayson!" I yell after him. "What?" "I need to tell you about your future." He stops. "Fine, but make it quick!" I smile and Tell him what I know. "I can't let you make the same mistake twice...It ruined your life." He sits there not saying anything. I sigh and walk away. "I just thought you would like to know..." I can hear them talking. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Dad...then I feel someone standing over me. I look down and see two pointed ears casting a shadow on the floor. "Who are you!" I turn and start to cry. "Bruce?" I hug him. "Your alive!"


	3. In Remembering comes Pain

/I'm gonna get more into what happened to Bart the story grows so please bare with me/

He looked at me and pushed me away... "How do you know my name" His voice was harsh, cold. He grbbed my arm and held it tightly... "Anwser me!" I jerk my arm away..."I'm from the future, Wayne!" I run away to find my dad. I stop in the hallway and see the last person i ever wanted to see..."Conner." I say angerly. He smirks wincing as he does so. "I want to rip your out a watch you bleed, Kent!" He walks up to me and I back away..The stink of a bad guy is the wrost thing you can smell. He grbbed me by my hands with only one of his and with the other grabs my hair. "Ahh..." "Superboy!" Batman sees him and Conner lets go and hit the ground...hard. M'gann comes and helps me up.

She takes me to a small room and ask me questions..."Do you know who you are?" "Yes. I'm Elizabeth Abigail Queen. I'm the daugther of the Green Arrow and Black Canary" "What Town were you born in?" "Gotham City." "Where are you from?" I lean in to her. "I'm from the future." She looks at me and I smirk... "Your telling the truth aren't you?" "I don't know...Your the one who can read minds Barbie." I lean back and wait for something (God I'm just as bad as Damian, SHUT UP QUEEN! Don't compare yourself to The Demon...Why the hell am I talking to myself?) {I don't know...} "GET OUT OF MY HEAD MARTIEN!" "You said I could." "NOT WHEN I'M YELLING AT MYSELF!" She looks down. "I'm sorry..." I look away and she gets up... I can hear her talk to my father. He walks in I'm still looking down... "I'm sorry I didn't..." I look up at him. "It's okay. After I said it I relized how..." "Far-Feached?" "Yeah." I laugh a little and get up from the chair. "Come on." He took my hand and lead out of the room.

As we walked out I felt a cold stare, Conner i assumed. I looked back and I was right Conner Kent was either...A). Checking Me Out...or B).Planning On Killing Me, and quite frankly I don't know which is worst...I kept walking and didn't look back again. They bring to room where I woke up in and I get my stuff, but my time travel return buttom is gone... "No oh please God no!" I look for it then remember I left it back in my time. (SHIT!) I kick a hole in the wall breaking my toe, but I don't noctice it. I lean up against the wall thinking 'I'm never getting home.' "I hate my life." I was never going back home then I hear, Conner. "Go away, Kent" He just stared at me..."You know who I am?" "No really?" I scoff and get off the floor. He just looks at me. "My name is Conner?" I sigh. "Yeah." I look at him and stand up and look into his eyes then I knew if i could just help him now i could save Bart...

* * *

><p><strong>BART FLASHBACK<strong>

_Elizabeth sits at her desk. The last day of school til September, summer was just five mintues away. She watched the clock and prayed it would go faster...Tapping her foot on Tim's desk, who sat in front of her. The bell finally rang and she left. Tim had always found his studies more important than girls but Liz was diffrent maybe cause she use to date Jason and he had gotten use to her. Bart was half way around the world fighting in Iraq and was coming home for the summer. Liz and Tim were going to meet him at the airport later that day. Bart was the oldest of the three, 19, liz was 14, and Tim was 16, they met each other though the Teen Titans, founded by the the members of Young Justice...Liz was trained by Nightwing as was Tim, They grew up together Liz always had feelings for Tim, but she didn't show them...to Tim at least. They pulled up to the airport and got out. "What gate will he be at, Tim?" She looked at him smiling "K-19, I think..." He looked at a piece of paper avoiding her eye contact. She just sighed and walked into the airport. Tim fallowed her soon after calling himself a "Fucking Moron" while people just watched him and even took a picture or two. He walked next to Liz who was standing at the gate grinning waiting for Bart. As Tim looked around he saw that most of the women were doing the same thing, he remembered what he told Bart. 'If you come back in a box I will put you in the Lazrus pits and kill you again'. He looked down and a tear fell then he heard "Bart!" Not as an 'Oh my god he's dead' but as an 'Oh my God your home' Tim looked up and wiped his tears looking at his friend. Liz hugged Bart. "We were so worried Bart.." She started to tear up "I missed you guys so much..." _

* * *

><p>Liz thought what had happened over and over again she prayed every night that it was a dream but like always it wasn't... <p>

/Thanx for reading next chapter I will try to make it longer. If you have any ideas pease tell me/


End file.
